sequel to revelation
by prelude to the final moment
Summary: what happens after Reed is shot, when Tomas comes to say goodbye, when she wakes up can she get her life back? and what about when Ivy Slade is murdered?
1. Hellos and Goodbyes

prologue

It was black, the deepest black I had ever seen, like midnight, and tar. I was floating in the blackness, where was I? suddenly there was faint light, and a form, a person, coming towards me, then as he got close I recognized him, the sleek dark hair, the high perfect cheekbones, the stride, the elegant muscles in his arms, my breath caught, "Thomas" I whispered.

He nodded, smiled his sweet perfect crooked smile at me, "Thomas!" I yelled I flung myself into his arms, but then I froze, "wait…you're…dead" I ooked up at his handsome face and he looked sadly down at me and nodded, "yes Reed, I'm dead, but before you freak out, you're not. Not yet." I looked up at him, tears brimming in my eyes, "where am I? where are we?" I ask suddenly afraid, "I'm not sure, I just know I'm here with you, I think…" he paused thinking ," I think this is my chance to say goodbye, the chance Arianna stole from me, I'm sorry I left Reed." He whispered "I love you, but you belong to Josh now, you're not my girl anymore. Reed I am so pproud of you, I missed you, I was so scared right before I died, scared that you would think I had abandoned you, but you found the truth and now I can rest. Goodbye Reed Brennon, my love." He smiled, there was pain in his eyes, but also peace, he placed a kiss on my lips, his just as soft as I remembered, wrapped me tightly in his arms I remembered so well, he kissed my hair, then stepped back, brushed his lips, his fingers across my cheek, and closing his eyes as if savoring the moment faded, his handsome face fading, the darkness returning.

Chapter 1 (REED)

"Reed, oh Reed, come back, Reed please I'm so sorry, Reed…" I was sure I heard his voice, heard my name, I felt his hands, cradling my neck and lower back, I felt his tears on my skin, but I couldn't believe it, Josh had left me, I missed him, but why, if he didn't love me anymore, was he here holding me, I blinked in the hazy light, there were red and blue flashes everywhere distorting my vision, I stared into the pale face, the tousled blond curls, the tears running down his cheeks, "Josh? " I whispered surprised at the weakness of my own voice, "are you real?" I asked not trusting my eyes. He smiled down at me, "Reed, I love you I'm here. I won't leave you again, never!" he whispered. I smiled, and I felt myself slipping away again, "I love you too" I managed to croak, and having said goodbye, like Thomas had to me, I felt like if I did die it would be okay, as long as Josh knew I loved him…

"Reed? Reed! No Reed, come back, stay with me Reed, stay with me!" I heard his shouts in the darkness, "hold on reed, for me. Please hold on just a little longer!" his voice was urgent, marred by sobs, and cracking on some of the words, I tried to hold on, look at him, _open your eyes and look at him! _ I thought to myself, the words echoing in the far reaches of my mind, I forced open my eyes, focusing on Josh. I felt them lifting me, josh held tightly to my hand, as they carried me away. Suddenly I was moving, there were sirens, so loud! And I felt each curve of the road as we approached the hospital, he clutched my hand, as if it were a lifeline, and right then, for me, it was. Sometimes everything would get fuzzy, I would feel the darkness waiting in my mind waiting to engulf me, lead me away, but I fought it, and just as the ambulance slowed, I felt the darkness fly over my mind smothering me, pulling me down into myself, and again everything was pure never ending blackness.

I was dead, I knew it by the warm numbness surrounding my body, the bright unnatural light, and the heavenly voice whispering in my ear. But if I was dead, why could I hear my heart beat? Feel my blood pulsing through my body, and why did the light suddenly hurt my eyes? Why was there pain in my chest? Then I managed to open my eyes all the way, his face was right above mine, his cheeks were stained with tears, his eyes rimmed in red and bloodshot. His lips were pulled into a grimace and his perfect blond hair spilled in limp curls onto his creased forehead, he looked so sad, so worried, so defeated, I realized he was holding my hand, I tried to speak but m voice wouldn't work, his eyes were open but he wasn't looking at me, with an immense amount of effort, I squeezed his hand, his head jerked down to me, his eyes were wide with excitement, and he grinned ludicrously "Reed!" he shouted, joy exploding into his voice, tried to smile, and managed to whisper his name, I gently gripped his hand and pulled it up to my mouth and kissed it, then I closed my eyes again, and felt myself fade intot he natural oblivion of sleep, taking comfort from the knowledge that Josh would be there when I woke up, he would always be there.

(Josh)

She was awake now, thank god! The bullet that phsyco had fired hit just above her aorta, lodging partially in her lung, when I'd held her there on the floor there was so much blood, and then she'd been so silent, I was sure I had lost here, but here she was, she was alive, and now I knew I loved her, I had to be with her, we had been forced apart, and it wasn't right, I knew we belonged together and this proved it. But there was the matter of Ivy.

Reed had been awake for 3 days, I asked her if I could leave for just a little while, she nodded, but looked afraid, "I'll be back soon." I promised. I went to Pemberly, I walked up 2 flights of stairs, and down to the end of the hall to the room next to Reed's, I knocked on the door, and after about ten seconds, it was yanked open, there stood my girlfriend, Ivy Slade, her black hair was tied in a braid down her back, she wore a midnight blue cable knit sweater, and a huge smile, "Josh! Where have you been?!" she exclaimed, but when she saw my face the smile died instantly "Ivy, you know what happened, and you know I was at the hospital." I took a deep breath "I love Reed, Ivy. I know I thought I loved you, and I did, and do- in a way, I'm really sorry, but she had my heart first, I guess she's always had it. We were forced apart, she cheated on me, but she was drugged, she forgave me for Cheyene, now I must do the same." Ivy gaped at me, I sighed but I kept going, "Ivy, she was stolen from me,it shouldn't have happened, this-us, should never have happened, I'm sorry I have to hurt you now. but I belong with her. I'm so sorry." I turned and started to walk away, I knew if I stayed that I would just get myself in a bigger mess, but she ran after me, "Josh! Wait, how can you do this? You love me…" she looked up at me tears shining in her dark eyes, I smiled sadly, "I'm sorry." And as I again tried to walk away another thought struck me "Don't blame Reed for this, she's so disoriented that she doesn't even know which way is up, this is all me. I'm sorry." I said again as I hurried out of Pemberly leaving Ivy sobbing behind me. But I felt free, Reed and I could be together now, there was nothing standing in our way.

(REED)

When Josh finally got back to the hospital he looked upset, I couldn't quite understand why, then it dawned on me, "Ivy?" I asked looking at the floor, so he really had left me, I understood now, he loved me, but he was just here to take care of me, he was still going to be with Ivy, as distant as ever, and the sharp razors of pain would assault my heart anytime I saw him, but then he nodded, "I broke it off with her, she was pretty upset, but it couldn't be helped, and I couldn't lead her on." He sighed and looked at me lovingly, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine, and I kissed him. We were like that when my mother came in, she was just like I remembered her, loud, angry, bitter, rude, and possibly drunk. She shouted at me about hospital bills, and how much of _her_ time was being wasted seeing me here and how Josh was just sick pervert trying to take advantage of me, finally I couldn't stand it, "GET OUT!!!" I screamed "you're a horrible bitch! You are the worst mother I could ever imagine, if it's such a bother coming here then leave me alone! I know you don't love me, well I don't love you either, now get the hell out!" she glared at me, she looked like she was going to say something, but she just turned and left. I collapsed on the bed, pain rose in my chest, I knew I shouldn't have done, that, I had two more surgeries just that week, and I felt the stress crushing me already, mom was all I needed to deal with. As soon as she was gone I collapsed on the bed sobbing from the needles of pain. Josh looked pained when he returned to my bedside. "are you alright?" he asked fear edging his musical voice I nodded, "I just need some sleep, they said I can get out of here in 2 weeks if I go through the surgeries okay." He winced at the mention of surgery and I clasped his hand. I'm going to make it, though it sounded pitiful, even to me. "I'm going to get the nurse, to make sure, you're plugged in okay…" he dashed out and re-entered with a prune faced old woman dressed in white, she checked my IV, and all the other wires and tubes, then left us alone again, glancing warily at Josh on her way out. "are you in a lot of pain?" he asked softly, "no." I lied, really I felt terrible. My chest felt like a pin cusion edged with knives, and followed up with acid, but I just smiled weakly and tried to force a laugh, "a little steel never hurt anyone." I said trying feebly to joke, josh chuckled, but I could tell he was disturbed, so I hurridly changed the subject, "how's school?" I asked eagerly, "good, everyone's worried about you, but you are moving back into Billings, as president, as they haven't elected a new one, Noelle even traded rooms with Amberly so she could be with you, and now that everything's cleared up, all your 'friends' are really sorry." He looked kind of smug, not trying to hide his dislike for my friends, I shrug, secretly ecstatic about reentering Billings, my home, where I belonged.

(JOSH)

Surgery was a nightmare, both times she had a 28 percent of not making it, but both times she came out, exhausted hungry, and sore, but alive. And soon she was ready to come back to school, of course, being a billings girl, she got her hair cut, and had Noelle help her pick some clothes up before reappearing on campus. On her first day back, everyone swarmed her, hugging her laughing talking. It was mad, but she seemed happy to be back, and she was clear, all her problems were locked up in mental institutions. And she had me back. I was fine too, Reed was mine again, and I was able to accept Noelle as her friend now, she really was a half decent person, she spent all her spare time with Reed, helping her with her physical therapy, reminding her to take her meds, even doing some of her schoolwork for her. I had to admit all the Billings girls, as arrogant, bossy, and sneaky as they were had really pulled through, they were all so protective, and helpful, it was like they were different people.

And the guys left her alone now, even Gage, which was amazing, I guess they learned that she was mine, and that we weren't breaking up anytime soon, but I suspected this to be temporary…

(REED)

I was finally back in Billings, I had Josh back, I had Noelle back, and all my other friends, could life get perfect so fast? After almost six months of being stalked, losing the love of my life, my best friend, my other friends, my home, it was all perfect again in the space of 2 weeks. I was worried, things this good were always tainted underneath, and I knew I would find out where soon, but I didn't know when, but then I decided, that it was ridiculous, I'd never be able to find it before it was too late, so I just let myself enjoy the sudden return of my life.

I was walking past through the quad, with Josh, he had his arm around my waist and I leaned into his shoulder, we walked perfectly in sync and I reached up to kiss him, just as Ivy Slade came around the corner. We all stopped abruptly, Ivy looked from Josh to me and back, a sad tenderness touched her eyes when she looked at Josh, but when her eyes turned back to me, they were full of bitter fire, I shifted uncomfortably, and instinctively leaned closer into Josh. Her eyes were speaking to me. " How could you?" they asked "when we were just becoming friends how could you steal the guy I love?"

"He was mine first!" my eyes flashed back, and it was true, the day we broke up, Ivy had not only told me she was going to steal him, when she did, she tortured me with it. So even though she had called the police and possibly saved my life, I couldn't forgive her so I smiled at her, without Josh noticing, and turned his face to me and kissed him passionately, watching Ivy's face crumple out of the corner of my eye as she turned and hurried away.

"why did you do that? I didn't want to hurt her anymore then I had to." He half yelled when we broke apart, "she did it to me day after day when I lost you, so I thought just this once that I would teach her a lesson." I felt bad when I said it, realizing how spiteful and cruel that sounded, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I added. Josh took my hand and we walked to Coffee Karma for lattes.

After Josh dropped me off at Billings ii hurried inside out of the cold, only to be ambushed by my house-mates and champagne, along with gourmet desserts and an advance copy of a movie I'd been looking forward to seeing, "SURPRISE!" they yelled, and before I could even ask the occasion, Noelle was there with an arm around my good shoulder, " welcome to your welcome home party," she smiled, "we know it's overdue, but we wanted to make it perfect." I looked around, and noticed that the ceilings were strung with crepe paper, and there were tacky balloons, arranged ironically in tasteful bouquets on the walls, and in all the corners, I was in awe, it _was_ perfect. Pretty soon we were all laughing away at the movie, and when it was over singing along to music, half drunk and loving it, when there was a loud crash upstairs, and the sound of shattering glass, then a dull wet thud, half of us rushed to the window, while the other half rushed up the stairs, and there was Ivy, dead on the ground, there was broken glass and blood everywhere, her eyes were closed, and her neck and legs were bent at weird angles. Then I noticed the picture, lying on the ground beside her broken body, one of her and Josh at a dance, arms intertwined kissing…

I leaned back against a wall closing my eyes, trying to ignore the bile rising in my throat. Ivy was dead….Ivy Slade, the girl who had stolen my boyfriend hated Billings, hated me, befriended me, /hated me, was dead. And I hadn't apologized…


	2. shattered

I had killed Ivy Slade… I killed Ivy Slade, I _killed_ Ivy Slade…

The words kept swirling around my mind, I felt the fear and stress building, Ivy was dead, whether it was actually suicide or not had yet to be discovered, why had she been upstairs? Why had she jumped? (as if I didn't already have a pretty good guess) how had she gotten inside with all of us here?

I couldn't believe this! First Thomas, then Cheyene, almost me, now Ivy, this was ridiculous, how many students were going to die before I graduated?! It was maddening.

Josh was upset, he blamed himself, for the clumsy way he had dumped her, and everything else, but it was my fault, I teased her, I mocked her with josh, and I had been the one to propose a truce, made her think someday we could be friends, then stolen my boyfriend back from her. I realized it was my fault, but at the same time I couldn't admit it, after all, she had jumped, I hadn't asked her to, I hadn't tried to trick her, all I had done was kiss my boyfriend in her presence, and that seemed to have been enough to kill her.

The guilt was crushing me, and I was thankful that I was out of Pemberly so I didn't have to walk past her empty room every day. The only plus was that it wasn't a murder, we'd all heard her crash through the window, and all the billings girls had been down stairs, even Missy, which amazed me because she hated me, they had all been there, and as long as we hid the champagne and lied a little, no one could be accused of killing her, but when the police examined her body, they discovered otherwise.

Again they told us about evidence that another suicide was a murder, but wouldn't tell us what it was. I was mad, Ivy whether she was murdered or not had flung Easton into another murder scandal, right after we had solved the last, and now it was personal again, Cheyenne had been a Billings sister, but she'd already been expelled and no one really liked her at the time, I mean we were all sad, but I hadn't been close to her. And then there was Tomas, my first love, murdered by a jealous Arianna Osgood, the Billings goody goody, or so we'd thought, then there was Sabine's attempt on my life, and now Ivy, would it ever stop?

I groaned and rolled over, I was back in my room at Billings where I belonged, the elegant white walls and matching Ivory carpet, were immaculate as always, my bed was pushed lightly against the left wall facing the door, I had a mahogany bedside table, with a tall lamp for reading, and a bookshelf stocked with all my favorites above my bed. My MacBook was closed on the desk beside my history report, and my pictures hung along my wall above and below my bookshelf, there were a couple of Tomas Pearson, more of josh, some old family photos including my brother Scott, my dog, and my Dad (I made a point of leaving mom off my walls), and of the best times at billings with Noelle, and all the other Billings girls, of course not including Arianna or Sabine. The room was exactly as I remembered it, and now that the stench of Amberly's overpriced perfume had been washed away it truly felt like it waqs mine again, of course my room-mate had changed, so Noelle's clutter turned her half of the room into a tornado of clothes, paper, and private photos of Dash.

That night I ventured into the hall and gazed out the window that Ivy "jumped" out. I wondered what had really happened knowing I would probably find out some day, but secretly hoping I wouldn't.

(Josh)

I can't believe she's gone, and it's because of me. I feel so terrible, the guilt weighs as much as a granite rock the size of a monster truck, and it's crushing down on me, whoever killed Ivy, the girl I almost loved, they'll pay. And Reed, I have to protect her, I love her more than anything, and there's no way I could handle losing her again, not after I knew what it felt like the first time when the shot struck her chest and I thought she was dead, now I had to keep her safe for me and so Ivy didn't die in vain, but it's so hard, now that she's gone I almost feel as if I loved her. She was beautiful, with that long black hair and smooth pale skin, and those warm dark eyes, almost the opposite of Reed, with her lightly tanned skin, and those beautiful expression-full blue eyes the color of the ocean after a storm, and her long mahogany hair that fell in smooth waves to her lower shoulders, she was always well dressed (thanks to the Billings Alumni), and polished, Ivy wore whatever she threw on that looked good, but there was another subtler difference, Reed understood everyone, even people she didn't like, she understood my love of art, why I loved it, Ivy just liked art too, which gave us a connection, Reed was my dream girl, and though I'm sure now that I loved Ivy as well, Reed is my soul-mate we're meant to be together.

It was the day of Ivy's funeral, when I got there with Reed and we walked up to where Ivy lay so cold and stiff, we both cried. Her parents stood on the fringes the whole time, totally destroyed, beyond the point of tears, Ivy had had a very loving family. When I offered my condolences, they both nodded stiffly and stared through me. Reed and I left early, I just couldn't stand to watch her be lowered into the dirt like Tomas, or cremated and strewn all over France like Cheyenne.

On the ride home Reed leaned into my shoulder and I hugged her close, breathing in the fresh scent of her hair, I pulled over, "do you want to get something to eat?" I asked hollowly, she shook her head, "Josh, you need to relax and let yourself heal, don't try to rush back into being happy and joyful and shit, it doesn't work that way, these things hurt and you'll have to wait till you're ready to feel better." She looked down, and I knew she was thinking of Tomas, she really knew about this, Ivy and I weren't together anymore, at least I had dumped her, and Tomas had just vanished and left Reed without a word, only to turn up dead weeks later, she knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. I sighed and nodded, "you're right" I replied. And somehow, in admitting defeat, I felt much lighter, I could make it through this. Reed pulled me down and kissed me softly on the lips, "I love you." She whispered, I kissed her back and mimicked her in a soft whisper as I stroked her cheek, she shuddered, "what?" I asked. "that's what Tomas did when he said goodbye," she said, there was a light sob edging her voice, I was confused, she had been so upset because he _hadn't_ said goodbye when he left, so what was she talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked her ",when Sabine shot me, I was pulled into this black cold dark place, and when I looked, there was light, and then there was Tomas, he told me he loved me, and that he knew I loved you now, and that he could finally rest once he said goodbye, and he touched my cheek like you just did, and that second when he said goodbye, I remembered why I had loved him, and he made me remember why I loved you at the same time…" she trailed off then looked away blushing. This made me feel loved, but also a little angry, Tomas had visited Reed after all this time to say goodbye, after he had already hurt her so much, he returned to hurt her in another way. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, glad that she wasn't looking at me. I turned the key in the ignition, and drove 23 miles above the speed limit trough Easton. I still didn't really understand why this bothered me, she loved me, she said she loved me so what was the problem? Why was I so worried that she had feelings for him? I mean the guy's dead, it's not like he's going to steal her from me, but what if he still visits her dreams?..._GOD I'M INSANE!_


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT

I'm sorry, this is not a new chapter, but I need to clear some things up. First, I missed at least 3 books in the series, so I didn't know Walt went to college, I also forgot that Natasha had been Reed's roommate and had also went off to college (which explains why Sabine was her new roommate.) Anyway, just pretend that they are both a year younger and that Natasha just happened to end up with Constance, sorry I didn't remember, I honestly picked Natasha's name from a random list of characters and forgot who she was. Sorry again, and please quit asking me to make more sense, it will all come together in the end. It _will_ make sense eventually so please be patient.


	4. Grief

(REED)

It's been six days since the funeral. Josh looks like a disaster, his lips are chapped, his eyes are red rimmed, his hair is greasy, and I think he's worn the same shirt in the past 4 days, I'm trying to help him, but it's hard watching him grieve over someone who stole him from me. We've been trying to find out what exactly happened to Ivy, we knew all the Billings girls had been downstairs, but no-one else believed us, now everyone was looking suspiciously at us, thinking we didn't notice. And as if I wasn't a nightmare already, detective Haur was lurking around on campus again, and worse, he wanted to talk to me, tonight…

I sat in the uncomfortable chair, across from the desk in Detective Haur's shabby office, I knew I was out of place in these surroundings with my Gucci bag and Prada shoes, Calvin Klein jeans, and black scoop neck sweater. I stared into his tired brown eyes and answered his question for the fourth time, "_I do not know why Ivy was in Billings_!" I told him again, he just sighed exasperatedly, "well you were in billings downstairs, how could you not know?" "you just said, I was downstairs, and I came in at like 5 o'clock, and left for classes at 7:30 so that leaves about ten hours where she could have entered without my knowing." I said simply. "but how could she have gotten in?" he asked again, "by sealing a key card, following someone oblivious inside, windows, she could even have climbed a tree and entered the door on the roof" I told him with a shrug, "and why do you always question me first, I have an alibi that at least ten people will confirm! So why are you bothering?" he looked away, "what did you find?" I asked "we found a note on the back of the photograph that said, and I quote, 'I am going to make you pay for what you took from me Reed, I am going to destroy you.'" He looked to the floor disconcerted, "what!?" I half yelled, "she wrote it not me, we think she was going to leave it in your room, but somebody stopped her…" he trailed off ominously. "May I go then?" I asked. He looked confused, but nodded, and I dashed out the door, intending to find Josh and tell him…

(JOSH)

I was walking out of Ketlar when Reed dashed up to me threw herself into my arms, and started crying. I was confused, so all I did was wrap my arms around her and wait for an explanation. She quieted after a few minutes, but I didn't loosen my hold on her, I wanted to make sure she knew how much I loved her, "Reed, what's wrong?" I asked after another long pause. "everything." She answered, burying her face in my neck. "What specifically?" I asked nervously, I hoped she didn't mean our relationship. She looked up into my eyes, "Ivy left a message on the back of the photo, she said she was going to make me pay, accused me of stealing you, then she threatened to destroy me. I think she was going to leave the picture on my bed…I think she was going to stalk me!" she started sobbing again, and I realized going through this all for a third time was probably killing her, so I held her tighter and kissed her hair, "I love you Reed, and no matter what it takes I'm going to keep you safe, I would die for you." I whispered she kissed my neck lightly, then backed away about a foot, "I love you too, and you know I'd die for you too, Josh don't ever leave me." She sobbed and threw herself at me again, I carried her into Ketlar, slunk around the back way so no one else would see her, and brought her to my room. I lay her on the bed, and held her close breathing in her sweet smell, I touched her face and neck lovingly, and brushed her perfect hair out of her oceanic blue eyes." Reed, will you stay here with me tonight?" I asked her, she nodded and snuggled into my chest. I felt her shiver and realized how cold my room was, "wait a second okay?"I asked she just nodded. I went and took off my shirt, then climbed back into bed pulling the covers over us both, and she cuddled close again, we both knew there would be no sex tonight, just love. Trey came in about an hour later, then promptly turned and left, probably to go sneak into Billings and sleep with Astrid. Reed and I both slept naked that night, but only for the comfort of our warm skin touching. I rubbed her back, and neck, and caressed her stomach and thighs, she fell asleep quickly. Later as the first dawn light filtered through my window splashing onto her peaceful face, I knew what beauty was, I slipped out of bed, and got dressed, I pulled out the brushes she had given me, and took a canvas, placed it on my easel, and let the paint flow as I captured her sleeping face forever.

(REED)

I woke up to the thick acrid scent of acrylic paint, I glanced around the room, and found Josh next to me in his narrow bed, I leaned into his warm body, held myself tightly to his muscular chest. He wrapped his bare arms around me and smiled at me, "good morning gorgeous " he whispered, he looked so much better, so awake, his eyes were bright, and his bare chest smelled fresh as if he'd just showered, his hair was clean too. I snuggled against him even closer, and lifted my face to his, running my lips across his, then over his jaw line, resting my cheek against his. Josh laughed, "someone's lovey today" he murmured. I leaned back and pulled him gently on top of me, entangling my fingers in his hair, he rolled me so I was on top of him, his arms were on the small of my back, his lips on my neck, I stared at his face as it was lit by the sun, his eyes and hair appearing to glow, and kissed him hungrily, wanting contact, wanting to feel him, feel that he was mine. I pulled him on top of my once more, he got the idea, and caressed my breast while he kissed me and gently entered my body, I let it happen, again tangling my fingers in his hair and wrapping my legs around him.

When we were finished **(sorry folks this is rated T lol) **I went down the hall and took a shower, only to run into Gage, who, trying to be funny pulled on the towel I had wrapped around my body, what neither of us expected was for it to _actually_ fall. He stared, a huge grin spreading across his face, "wow, Josh is one lucky guy!" he said, then brushed by me. I gaped after him, then scooped up the towel and wrapped it around me again, I ran on my way to Josh's room, only to slam into his very tired and confused looking dorm advisor, I hurriedly dashed the other way, hoping he would think he'd gone crazy, or was so tired he didn't notice my long hair and boobs evident beneath my towel. I zipped through the first door I found, it was Walt's room, it was dark, he was in his desk chair with his back to me, "hey Walt, can I hide in here?" I asked, he didn't reply, when I walked up to him, and touched his shoulder, it was ice cold, I realized that the floor was wet, but I thought I must be dripping, I turned the chair around, and screamed.

Walt was leaned back in the chair, in the pale light filtering through the blinds I took in his pale skin, his empty open blue eyes, and the dark blood staining his white collared shirt, then I noticed its source a long thin cut at the base of his throat and when I looked to the floor, it was stained red, and in his hand there was a hunting knife, when I looked closer, I noticed the slashes on his wrists.

"oh god" I choked out, backing away, I turned and ran down the hall, into Josh's room, he was dabbing his brush against a painting when I entered, he turned smiling but when he caught sight of my face he froze "Reed?" I couldn't speak I stood still, paralyzed for a long moment, but finally I managed to force out the words "Walt's- Walt's dead!" I felt myself shaking, and as Josh moved towards me, collapsed into his arms, "I was running away from your dorm advisor, when I opened a door to hide, there he was, there's blood everywhere and a knife, and, and, and, oh what will I tell Constance?" I wailed, sobbing into his shoulder, Josh pulled me into him, "come let's look at this, maybe he's playing a joke, or something." But I could see in his eyes that he knew it was an empty hope.

Josh called the police as soon as I left, not telling them it was me who found Walt, but that he'd came in to ask Walt to lend him his cell phone because his was dead (which was true, josh had accidentally left it on last night). I crept back to Billings, then I did what I knew I had to, I woke Constance.

"Constance?" I whispered shaking he shoulders lightly, she looked up into my eyes, dazed and tired, "what is it? I need to sleep, I'm meeting Walt for breakfast later and I need my beauty sleep…" I felt a pang of anguish for her, "Constance, Walt's, well he, I , in his room…" she looked stunned, "''''omigod YOU DIDN'T" she shrieked. "NO" I shook my head, "it's worse, much, much worse; he's dead!" I blurted, instantly regretting it. "WHAT?!?!?!!?" she yelled, "I'm so sorry, I found him when I was hiding from Josh's DA and then I happened to run into his room and… I'm so sorry Constance." She burst into tears, her room-mate Natasha was at her side instantly, soothing her, brushing back her hair, and whispering calming words. I didn't know what to do, I knew nothing I could say would calm her down, and nothing I did would help, so I quietly retreated while Constance's Grief fill cries filled the house, I knelt by the door, rubbing my temples, while I repeated what I knew to everyone over and over. God how could this be happening two murders in one month, and something tells me they're not the last.

(JOSH)

Walt Whittiker? It's hard to believe he's dead, I mean, I didn't really know him all that well, but he was a fellow Ketlar, it was so weird, before this year there'd never been a murder at Easton academy, scandals sure, but never murders, now there were two inside a month. I didn't understand, why walt? He was annoying, sure, but he was also stupid enough that he didn't attract attention to himself or make enemies, so why him? In all respects he was reminiscent of a rat, with oily blond hair, a pointy nose, and a dweebish little mustache like whiskers. I was really uncomfortable now, two unsolved murders, getting closer and closer to Billings, to Reed, first a Billings ex-member, now a Billings boyfriend, what if they went after the president? What if they killed Reed, what if…

God I can't stop worrying, what if I lose her again, for real… if she dies, I'm going to follow her.

_**Hello, I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is, I know it still doesn't make much sense, but pay close attention to the way they die, there will be connections, read it really carefully or it will make no sense, thanks again for the reviews, I enjoy hearing from you, even if you don't like my work.**_

_**Also, I'm taking a poll type thing, informal or whatever, someone wants me to create a twilight story where everyone dies, if you like or dislike this idea tell me, I'll be posting a preview sometime tomorrow **_

_**Thanks, Bye.**_

_**J.W.**_


	5. fears

**Hello, so all my chapters got deleted and I don't have internet access right now, so when I post this so certain things won't fit together as well as others, bear with me, the, story will be back to normal soon enough. And I apologize for how long it's taken to update, I've been traveling around Germany visiting my family, and not all of them have internet. And again, sorry about what happened with me using Walt and Natasha, I was going to kill Trey Prescott, but I like him too much, LOL, and I forgot all about Natasha, I picked her off a random list of Characters, sorry again.**

(REED)

I feel so bad for Constance, I know what she's going through, when I think of how I felt when I found out Thomas was dead… and now, I know what it looks like. She looks terrible, her eyes are swollen from the constant crying, and her lips are always chapped from her constant gnawing on them. Then there's the way she dresses, like she's given up, all sweats and T-shirts, like she's not even going to bother being a Billings girl anymore. We were all working hard to help her keep her grades up, but there was just a lack of life in her. I felt terrible, if this was connected to me, than this would be my fault, like with Cheyenne and Thomas, it was hard to swallow, was I to blame for this, did I destroy another life?

That night, when I'd fallen asleep, I woke to the buzzing of my phone, I picked it up, there was a text message, I flipped it open, '_Reed, come 2 my room in Ketlar. Josh._' I got out of bed and quickly threw on a random sweater and denim jeans, I was being quiet, so I wouldn't wake Noelle. I hurried silently down the stairs, and dashed through the cold night towards Ketlar, when I got to the door, I was surprised to find it unlocked, I didn't even need the spare key the boys had hidden for us. I hurried anxiously up the stairs, shivering as I passed Walt's room, and at the end of the hall, came to Josh's room, I opened the door excitedly, and entered, but when I looked up, he was hanging from the ceiling by a thick braided rope. "NO!!!!" I screamed, he couldn't be dead, not Josh, the love of my life, he couldn't leave me, he couldn't die, not like this, not now, not when I needed him, he couldn't die! Ishut my eyes so tightly it hurt, trying to erase the picture of his moonlight paled expressionless face, and the bizarre angle at which his soft neck tilted, the image didn't pale, it didn't disappear, I knew I had to open my eyes, or it would kill me right there. But when I opened my eyes I wasn't in Josh's room anymore, instead there was Noelle leaning over me, concern furrowing her perfect brow, "Reed, are you alright? You were screaming." I shook my head, "I just dreamt that ?Josh was…dead." I managed to choke out, then I grabbed my cell phone, ignoring that it was 2 am, and I called him. The phone rang forever, and when his groggy voice finally answered, all I could do was choke, "Josh!" then burst into tears, I heard my sobs, and knew I was probably scaring him, but I couldn't stop them. "Reed? Is that you? Are you okay? Reed?" he was getting frantic, finally I nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see me. "I'm coming over there, I don't care if I'm caught. I need to see you. Now." I snapped the phone shut and ran through the door. When I got to Ketlar, the door was locked as it should be, that was a good sign, I fished the key from its hiding place, and opened the door, then I crept in. when I got to the second floor, I had to concentrate so I wouldn't run down the hall and wake the DA. I finally got to his room, and dashed inside, and the second I saw him, I was crying again, I collapsed weakly in his arms, so glad that he was alive. I curled into him, breathing in his scent, and I held his face in my hands, trying to make sure it was real. "Reed?" josh asked. " You're alive." I breathed, and I pinned him on his bed, "You're really alive!!! I was so scared. I heard your voice but…" I couldn't finish, I was just so happy, he was alright, it was just a terrible dream. "Reed, what happened?" he asked, confusion burning in his wonderful blue eyes. "I dreamt you were….that you called me here, and when I came in… you were…d-dead." I told him, shivering at the memory of my vivid dream. "It's alright, I'm here… I'm here." He told me rocking me back and forth in his warm lap and kissing my hair, it took me a moment to realize I was crying again. "I'm here, and I love you, no one is going to hurt you, hurt us. It's okay, shh," he kept comforting me, and I snuggled into his chest. I couldn't believe how real that dream felt, I was so glad he was alive, so glad I wouldn't have to say goodbye to another person I cared about. How could I have conjured such a horrible nightmare. That for me, was the worst conceivable thing that could ever happen. I shuddered "I love you!" I told him, still not totally sure he was really here, that I wasn't really crumpled on his floor dreaming in denial, while he hung above me. I shuddered again. "I was having a dream about you too." He told me. His eyes were full of pain when he said that, "I dreamt you were walking away from me, towards a cliff, and that no matter how hard I ran, no matter how far I ran, you kept walking, it was like I was on a treadmill, I kept running, but I never got closer to you. Then you leapt off the cliff, and somehow, I was at the edge. And I had to watch you disappearing forever." He pulled me tighter against him, "Reed, I love you so much, promise me you'll never walk away, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again, promise me, you won't try to do something noble to save me or anyone else, I need you Reed, promise you'll stay with me!" he almost growled, I was confused, but I nodded, " I promise, but you have to promise the same thing." I told him, he nodded fervently. I snuggled into his chest. Don't ever, ever separate us. I thought at the world. And I buried my face in his warm, un-broken neck.

Later that morning, I realized I'd fallen asleep, when I woke up and looked around, I realized I wasn't in Josh's room, I was back at Billings. There was a note on my bedside table.

_The DA was prowling around, he heard us, so I bribed him, and he told me if I brought you back to Billings and didn't tell anyone you'd managed to get in so late, he wouldn't tell Crom. Sorry. _

_Love, Josh._ I smiled a little, I was glad I hadn't dreamt last night, it felt good when I thought of our promise, like we were really going to be together forever. I smiled to myself, Josh was definitely the one for me. He was so perfect for e, and I knew, I'd never felt this strong about Thomas, but even though I didn't feel _as_ strong, it still brought a piercing pain to my chest to think of how I might have felt about him if I'd had more time. I wouldn't make that mistake with Josh, I wouldn't get angry with him, or be impatient, or do anything to damage our perfect relationship. I knew I could keep him… or rather I hoped I could keep him.

**Really short chapter, sorry about that, but I'm also working on my stories for Fiction Press, the ones that are entirely my own, so I don't have as much time for my fan fics right now. I know nothing too significant (that you know of now, hint hint,)happened in this chapter, but the next one will come out soon.**


	6. fire

**This is a chapter that will make you jump to conclusions; it is not exactly what it seems. Read it, enjoy it, but don't try to figure out the plot, because you won't guess it. Yet….well, actually you probably won't guess it until the end enjoy in the mean time…**

Josh

It was scary, having that dream, and even though she promised, I keep feeling like I'm going to lose her soon. I keep having the dream, she keeps leaving me, and I keep failing to save her. I love Reed so much that I'm afraid she's a dream in herself, and that this might all be some sick hallucination I'm having at her funeral, or over her bleeding body. I shuddered, suddenly caring about the history lesson, the U.S. Civil War, again, I'd studied this over and over since eighth grade; and it didn't get any better, on the contrary, I found it more monotonous with each word, on the page in front of me. I was also overly conscious that the girl beside me wasn't the one I wanted most to see. Crap! I looked at my watch, it was late, the teacher was still droning, and we were supposed to be released five minutes ago.

On my way out of class, my cell phone rang, I picked up, and Reed's voice was frantic and hurried, I couldn't make out a single word. "Reed, calm down, what are you saying?" I asked, I heard her take a deep breath. "They're back, they escaped six weeks ago. the day before Ivy was murdered." She said. "Who?" I asked as if I didn't already know. "Arianna and Sabine…" I heard her broken sobs, and the aching fear in her voice, they were coming for her, but it looked like they were making a few adjustments before they came for her, getting rid of whoever they could. They were trying (and succeeding) to scare her. .

(REED)

I was at lunch, when I noticed the headline on the newspaper, it was weeks old, hanging on the bulletin board, I happened to glance up and see two VERY familiar faces glaring down at me, I hadn't noticed it, because no one read the bulletin boar, we usually didn't even look at the announcements, as they were all made over the intercom anyway. So when I saw Arianna's chilling blue eyes, and Sabine's, grin, which I'd once thought friendly staring down at me I nearly fell over backwards. "Oh My God!" I said, and my hands balled into tense fists, I struggled to breath evenly, to squelch the panic in y chest. "Reed?" Noelle asked, I didn't trust myself to speak so I pointed, and Noelle's perfectly tanned skin turned as white as paper, her eyes were suddenly full of fear, and anger, her lip curled, and her hands matched mine. Suddenly everyone was looking at the Bulletin board, and then at me. I was shaking, I closed my eyes and tried to think of some way to calm down, a quiet moan escaped my lips, all I could think to do was dial Josh's number. And when I'd told him, I heard him rushing to meet me. Before he got here I went to look at the article.

_Arianna Osgood, and Sabine Dulac, both former students at Easton Academy and both committed to Brenda P. Trumbull Women's Correctional facility for the murders of Thomas Pearson and Cheyenne Martin , have ESCAPED. How it happened was unknown, two guards were found dead in the back of the facility, they had received multiple stab wounds s well as heavy beatings. Their uniforms were gone, as well as their wallets. How Arianna and Sabine acquired a knife is unknown. The facilities psychiatrist was also found dead, but also having sustained heavy beating, in his home five miles away from the facility. Arianna and Sabine were last seen buying hair dye, sun glasses, and clothing in Concord Connecticut. They are both dangerous and likely armed, if you see them call the police immediately do not interact with either of them. They will most likely have black or dark brown hair, and be wearing plain jeans and denim jackets, the clothing items they were seen buying. Please keep watch for these two women, and alert the authorities right away. _

I shuddered when I finished the article, dangerous was an understatement, deranged, homicidal, even diabolical, they were not just 'dangerous'.

Then Josh was there, he had his arms around me and I was shaking, I felt me knees give out, and was so glad for his strong hold on me. When lunch was over I decided to skip class, I went back to Billings, I told Josh to tell my fourth period teacher that I was sick, and went to the nurse's office. He agreed, and knowing I needed to be alone, at least for a while. I dashed across the quad, tightening my white cashmere jacket around my shoulders. When I walked into billings, the smell was off, there was a hint of smoke in the air, it got stronger when I was inside the living room, then I noticed the black smoke, it was billowing madly down the stairs, I covered my mouth with the sleeve of my sweater and ran up the stairs, when I reached the top, Constance's room was on fire. I tried to scream, but the smoke choked me, I couldn't breathe, I scrambled back down the stairs, I took out my cell and dialed 911. "Hello, fire department." I told the operator, I heard the line connecting, "this is Reed Brennan, I'm a student at Easton Academy, the dorm room, Billings is on fire. Hurry, I think there might be someone in there!" I hung up, and ran back to the cafeteria, "Billings is on fire!" I screamed, the students that were straggling, late for class looked up at me, shock, and confusion in their eyes, the few girls at billings table gaped at me, "No." said Portia. But I nodded, they all ran out of the cafeteria, and ii followed, the smoke was getting out of the windows now, billowing like an angry cloud around our home. I heard the sirens of the fire trucks then, everyone was clumped about 100 feet away from the dorm. We were all shuddering, but not from the cold. Suddenly, classes were being let out, to see what was going on, and Josh's arms were encircling my waist. "It's going to be okay Reed, it's going to be okay." He kept telling me, but I knew it wasn't, was sure someone was there, in the smoke. Then suddenly I noticed there was a Billings girl missing. "Has any one seen Constance?"there was a hushed silence, besides that whoosh of water as the fire was dealt with. "she went back to Billings right before lunch to get her phone." Shelby told me. I gasped, this meant… Constance…


	7. Loss

(REED)

It was just so unbelievable. Constance. Constance Talbot, one of the sweetest best friends I'd ever had. And she was... dead. I just couldn't wrap my head around it. She would never run excitedly into Billings to spill some scandal, or gossip over champagne with the whole dorm, or run in and comfort any of us when the drama drove us to tears, she would never chatter crazily at me, ever again. She was... _gone_!

On the day of the funeral, the cold December chill was interrupted with warm bright sunshine. It was as if the sky had planned this day just for her, warm and sweet and perfect. I sobbed quietly into Josh's shoulder through the whole funeral, and I had to leave as they lowered the urn containing her ashes into the cold damp ground.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't glance up. I kept walking, but then I slid on some slushy snow, my feet flew out from under me, and I fell backwards. I landed into strong familiar arms and looked up into Josh's eyes... and started bawling, burying my face in his chest. "I- can't- believe-she's-G-G-Gone!!!" I wailed, tears creating a darker pool against the dark fabric of his black silk shirt. He held me close, kissing my hair and whispering in my ear, "it's okay to cry Reed, you need to cry. She was special to you. It's alright to cry." Josh held me there in the freezing quad, letting me cry myself out. "she was the first person I met when I came here." I whispered " I used to think she was so annoying, I never imagined I would love her this much." I felt another sob building in my chest " she had so much kindness, even with all the drama, she always stood by me. I, I just can't believe she's gone." suddenly I was bawling again, and Josh held me, like if he let go I'd break, like I was going to fall apart. "I love you." I managed to choke out. And he responded by kissing my forehead " I love you too, and I know how much you'll miss her. I know how you feel, and I know that this will never completely heal, no one should have to go through this as many times as you have. I'm so sorry." his voice broke on the last word, and I noticed there were tears in his eyes, "Are you okay?" she rasped, he nodded, "I just hate to see you hurt like this over and over," I hugged him close, feeling so..._loved_.

Days later, I still felt a twinge whenever I passed Constance's empty room. Repairmen had been hurrying in and out for 2 weeks, and now the room looked good as new, except, none of Constance's posessions donned the shelves, and her posters no longer lined the walls. The room was alien, empty, it made Constance's absence real, she was never coming back. It hurt to think I'd never see her again, but it got worse. The police discovered that the fire was no accident. Constance was... murdered!


	8. So close, yet so far

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one will be as long as my normal ones. **

**Also, I feel the need to warn you that the grammar is going to get worse, I got a new word program (th reason I haven't updated in so long) and it doesn't have auto correct and has some glitches that may hamper me. Bear with me, and enjoy =)**

(Josh)

it's been strange, Reed being so down, it's almost like when she lost Thomas. But this is worse, I can feel it, I can see how much Reed cared about Constance. It's so weird how many deaths there have been this year, it's disturbing I fear more for Reed everyday, I don't know how i'd deal with it if something happened to her.

Reed looked up at me, smiling for the first time in days, she looked natural, like my Reed. " let's go to the art cemetery" she whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded, we headed out from the quad, passing the charred foundation of Gwendolyn Hall and up to the hell hall, and the art cemetery.

Reed pulled me in by my hand, and when we were inside I couldn't help but smile, along all the walls there were pictures of us, smiling, kissing, laughing, some were just of me, pictures that had been taken when I wasn't looking. Reed smiled at me. These had been some of our best moment together. " I love you." she said, beaming. This was definitely my Reed, the strong fearless beautiful girl I loved.

We spent 2 hours wandering around the room, reminscing over each photo kissing sweetly at the memories. Then we spent some time cuddling on the couch, discussing everything that had happened this year, we both cried for some moments, but it felt so good to talk about everything, it made it so much easier to deal with... and of course we spent a lot of time making out as well.

(REED)

When I got back from the art cemetery Noelle was waiting in our room, she was munching on a protein bar and reading, and unusual activity for her, she looked up when I opened the door. "hey" she smiled, I modded at her, smiling back as I lowered myself onto my bed and pulling out my laptop, I opened my email and clicked on my inbox. There was a letter from my brother Scott, and another from one of my old friends and... I inhaled swiftly, shocked, it was Arianna's email address. Hesitantly I clicked on the subjectless message.

_Hello Reed, by now you've probably heard of our escape. We're coming to get you, and, if you know what's good for you, you'll delete this message when you're done with it. Don't tell anyone. You wil regret everything you've done since you've come to Easton. Our revenge is eminent, there's no sense in trying to avoid it. _

_Arianna_

_P.S. Sabine says she is looking forward to seeing you._

I started hyperventelating, and hit the delete button, Noelle looked at me quizically,arching her perfect eyebrows. I took some slow deep breathes. "I'm fine, just some... bad news form home." I could tell from the way Noelle was looking at me that she didn't buy it. "Really, I'm fine I was just... surprised..." Noelle looked back down at her book, but her eyes darted to me often enough to convey that she still knew something was wrong. I looked away, a huge chunk of icy fear forming in the pit of my stomach. They were back. And they were after _me_.

When I walked to class, I didn't bother to stop at Ketlar to wait for Josh, I didn't know how long I could contain this, all I knew was that I had to protect him, because life without Josh wasn't much of a life. I thought of Ivy, and how she'd tried to steal him from me. The memory was sharp, defined by the pain of seeing them together. And there was the pain of seeing Ivy. Knowing that she was gone, and it was atleast partially my fault.

Josh caught up to me when I was walking down the hall, halfway to homeroom, "Reed? Is everything all right?" he asked, the confusion and pain in his eyes sent a shiver of sadness through me. I hated to hurt him. So I just nodded mutely, "I was just running late." I lied, pecking him n the cheek, he smiled, but his eyes remained confused, I could tell that, like Noelle, he didn't buy it. I hurried down the hall not wanting to give him time to ask me again, I didn't know how long I could keep it secret. If I'm going to die, there's no reason to bring the people I love down with me. I thought to myself, but I hoped I could stop them, save myself and everyone I cared about somehow... but Arianna and Sabine had only escaped recently, it didn't account for all the other murders, Ivy, Walt, Constance, none of it made sense, if they had just gotten out a few weeks ago, then that meant... someone _else _was killing off my friends! I thought about it all day, and the day after and so forth, weeks passed and still I knew nothing, Josh and Noelle were both suspicious, they kept hinting that they knew something was off. Some times I even saw them whispering together, glancing at me like I was nuts. It was getting terrible, everyday I grew more agitated.

The next morning was promising, the snow had melted long before, and everyone was looking forward to Easter holidays, getting home to their loving families, the atmosphere calmed me slightly, but I had no wish to leave Easton, to put my family in danger. It was then that we found him, he was at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes were wide open and totally blank, a terrified expression was frozen on his face, "Trey!" Astrid cried, collapsing over his still body sobbing, we all looked at each other. Not again! Was all I could think. It was too soon, too much. Sadness and pain twisted in my gut, intensifying the sense of urgency and fear it already cantained. Trey had always been so nice, so understanding, he was the kind of guy who could really be your friend, without trying to get in your pants all the time. I found myself crying as ii comforted Astrid.

I tossed and turned that night, I felt on the verge of... something, I was so close, I almost understood it all, but it was still beyond my grasp. There were these subtle things that fit together, but there was something mssing. First: all of the dead students had been wealthy, and good students, second:they'd all had something to do with Billings, and third: they'd all had relatively clean records, that was where it didn't add up, none of the student had been that much trouble, the only thing they all had that was definitely a deciding factor was... contact with me! I jerked awake from my fitful sleep, or whatever it could be called as I'd never really lost consciousness...


	9. Suspicions confirmed

(REED)

Suddenly I understood, this was it, they had all been my friends, or had meant something to me, been really close to me, the only person who would do something to harm me woould be someone who hated me, hated Billings, and the only person who came close to that amount of dislike was _not_ another teenager... "Noelle!" I exclaimed urgently, needing to tell her, suddenly I realized there was something wrong, the room had an eerie silence to it. When I listened closely I picked up the csound of breathing, but it sounded like.. _two_ people. I sat up, and turned the light on, that's when I saw Noelle, she was laying on the floor in puddle of blood, her eyes were closed, and in her hand she clutched a shard of shattered glass, when I looked closer it appeared to be a piece of her mirror, but if there had been enough commotion to do this, then why hadn't I woken up?

I knelt beside Noelle, smoothing her hair away from her face, her skin was frozen and her breath came in shallow gasps... her breath.. there was another more even breathing, that was when I noticed it, movement in the shard of glass, I whipped around and stared, it was one thing to suspect, but... The Crom?!

**Sorry this one's so short, I just decided to leave you all hanging. First of all, I apologize for the many typos throughout the story, and secondly for the sloppy story line I really just made it up as I went along, I had no real plans till the last chapter lol. Anway, if you've made it this far bear with me, only a few more chapters, MAX!**


	10. is this the end?

(REED)

The _Crom_?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! he was doing this? The headmaster?! I froze and gaped at the man before me, the graying hair, the kindly tired face, he was supposed to be the one who took care of us, the students, I'd never liked him, but I'd always trusted him. "you! It was _you_!" I realized how pathetic I sounded, but he just grinned, his face shifting, twisting with the shadows, he leered at me over Noelle's still body. "yes Reed, it was me.""Why?" I asked tears filling my eyes. "because, you, and all your little friends, sitting around on your asses, wasting your parents hard earned money so you can party, and drink, acting like you're the future of this world! You're just a bunch of whiny immature little children." he snarled, his dark eyes glinting at me in the semi-darkness. I froze, I was shivering, but I stood still, breathing deeply and composing myself. "How?" I managed to choke after a moment. "Simple, first, I told Ivy there was something we needed to investigate in billings. She of course,after your horrible betrayal, wanted Billings to go down, so she accompanied me, she knew I never liked your snobby little club much either. It was a matter of simplicity, I merely shoved her through an open window, then closed it, breaking it simultaneously, that's how the police realized i t was murder you see, they noticed the way it was fractured." he smirked " how could you do that? You you killed so many people, some were so undeserving. You killed Constance Talbot!? Why? Why would you kill her?" I yelled, by then, I heard others stirring from their sleep, he was going to get caught. But he heard them too. He smiled, " I know I can't win now, but I can take down one more student." he grinned, and withdrew a letter opener in the shape of a steel scimitar and approached me, the glee apparent on his face, " you were the one I was saving, you were the one I wanted most. The scholarship student who flaunts the money and brains she doesn't have! I hated you from the sart and you made me hate you more over time, and then, one morning, I just.. snapped." he grinned wildly, snapping his fingers for effect. This was it, I was either about to die or worse, then my eyes darted to Noelle, the glass cutting into her hand. "let me say goodbye to her before you kill me?" I whispered, pleading with my eyes. He nodded, sneering, so sure he won, "he knew the girls weren't going to come in anytime soon." I knelt next to Noelle, I reached for the glass, but when I looked in the mirror below me, I noticed the movement behind me, I turned too late, as the letter opener plunged into my back, an ear splitting scream escaped my throat as I saw the dark blood streaming from my T-shirt. Then he pulled it out, stabbing it once more into my tender flesh, higher this time. And again, just below my shoulder. I grasped feebly towards the glass, but everything was going fuzzy. I felt dizzy. "Josh" was the last thing I whispered before I sucumbed to the darkness, and I thought I heard his voice, "REED!!!!!" it was a scream, but I just shook my head, falling onto Noelle's still shoulder.

(JOSH)

in the hospital again but this time it was worse, I was waiting to find out if the girl I loved would live or die. The letter opener had been long enough too stab through her thing shoulders, it reached her heart, penetrating her left atrium, there'd been so much blood. The whole carpet was bright crimson. I remembered walking past Billings, clearing my head when I heard her scream. I was pounding on the door when Portia descended the stairs, she yanked the door open. As soon as she'd backed up enough I dashed up the stairs, by the time I got there, most of Billings was in her room, surrounding a still form on the floor, one that was literally _gushing_ blood. I shuddered at the memory, Reed so still, this was worse than with Sabine, she was a mess, a kid, someone we all trusted, but the headmaster? The one who was supposed to take care of us? He had kill-_tried_ to kill Reed...

the hours passed, I spent the whole time thinking of all my fellow students ho wouldn't graduate: Thomas, Cheyenne, Ivy, a lump formed in my throat at the thought of her name, Walt, Constance, Trey, and now, Reed? God I hoped not. I found myself on my knees praying. Noelle was next to me, her head was swathed in white turban like bandages, her eyes had huge bags under them, and her face was pale as a sheet. She keot glancing at the clock and staring across the hall at the ER. I stared at her, she'd refused to stay in a hospital room, she wanted to know what was going to happen to Reed first, she actually seemed to fear for her almost as much as I did.

Yet more time passed, and finally a grim doctor entered the room. "Mr Hollis?" he asked, I stood and nodded, "Reed is...""no!" I yelled, "Keep it down son, she'd alive... for now, the transfusion was a success, but I don't know if she'll make it. She hasn't gained consciousness yet, and I don't know if she ever will." he looked at me seriously, cold steel eyes hiding a small sadness, cradled in pity for me. "no." I murmured under my breath. Reed had to wake up!


	11. stopped

(REED)

I found myself once again floating suspended in darkness, but this was different, there was no light to penetrate it, no Thomas, no Josh, just an empty expanse of never ending darkness. It was so quiet, I couldn't hear my own breathing... but then a voice broke through the darkness "Reed." it was hitched, broken, like a sob. "Wake up... please, wake up" I tried, I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't feel them, it wasn't like I was numb, It was just this... absence, like I simply didn't exist. But I did exist... didn't I?

How did I get here? Then I remember, the letter opener, and... _blood_, my blood, and Noelle. I tried to sit up, to open my eyes, to coax some response out of my body, but I just lay there, I couldn't feel what I was lying on, for all I knew I was hanging from the ceiling by my ankles. _Noelle_... _Josh_... I need him.. I hear his voice, still whispering my name, but I can't open my eyes, I can't feel anything, it's so terrifying.

I just feel so alone, all there is is his voice.

(Josh)

I spent the whole day in the hospital, holding her limp hand.

It was disturbing, seeing her like that, with all those wires in her arms, the tubes in her throat. She was so still, she hardly even breathed, it was like she was... dead. Her eyes never fluttered, like they had when she fitfully seeping after Sabine's shot, instead they remained closed. Her skin had turned from a beautiful pale honey, to gray, like ashes, like death. When I held her hand it was like a hand molded of snow, she was so cold. When I placed a kiss on her still lips, trying to spark some kind of reaction, she just lay there, totally unresponsive, when I whispered to her, when I cried over her, she wasn't there, physically she was, but her beautiful body was ravaged her back had holes punched in it like a time card, her skin was punctured by IVs and needles, her but even if hair was oily and tangled. But even if she looked perfect like she usually did, _she_ wasn't here, it was like standing over a dead body, physically there, but the spirit was _gone_. Her laugh her voice, her animated expressions, and stubbornness , everything that made Reed, Reed, was gone. And her expression, the one frozen on her still beautiful face, was one of pain, not peace. But it never changed, like her muscles were set that way. It was like torture watching her lie there, in so much pain, and so oblivious to me, to hoow much I loved her. "I love you Reed, I need you. Please come back." I whispered. She just lay there unresponsively.

I woke up hours later, I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep, I suddenly realized my head was against her heart... and it wasn't beating. "Doctor!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed pressing the assistance button, "Doctor!!!!!!!!!" I screamed running down the hall. The tired doctor with the salt and pepper hair hurried towards me "What's wrong what is it?" "her hearts no beating!!!" I shouted! "Okay, go get help, I'll do what I can." he called, running toward Reed's room. I nodded, running down the hall. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs. "don't be too late please" I whispered softly.

After I'd rounded up several nurses and paramedics, people who I was confused by, I dragged them into her room without any explanation. I stood at the back while they worked, frantically pounding on her chest, "Clear!" I heard a guy shout. Someone pushed me out of the room. So I ran to the waiting room. Noelle was sitting in the chair shaking, her eyes were blank and terrified, and there were tears all over her face. "Reed..." she kept whispering. I looked around the room, Noelle had been the only one who came everyday, now most of Easton was here again. Gage even Dominique Infante was there, as well as all of Billings. They all looked terrified, even Amberly looked concerned. "what happened" some of them asked me. "her... heart stopped." I felt tears welling in my eyes. "i don't know if she's going to live." I always managed to choke. They always looked at me with so much sympathy, some of them hug me or touch my arm, but it's the wrong touch, the wrong hug.

We waited out there for hours. Until a tired grim doctor with a brown buzz cut entered the room. He walked right over to me. "I'm so sorry." he murmured...

**OOOOHHHH suspenseful Eh????so just to inform you, this isn't the last chapter, but it's coming to a close. Anywhoo, I actually did some work on the rest, I know what's going to happen already for once. LOL, please Review even if you hated my story passionately, I want to know your opinion. =D**


	12. Gone?

**just to clear this up, I'm not Kate Brian, _or_ Kieran Scott (those of you who don't know who _she_ is can't call yourselves Kate Brian fans...)**

(JOSH)

" I'm so sorry, you're mother... she didn't make it." he smiled sadly and touched my shoulder. "My mother?" I asked confused. "Wait... you're Bob Williams aren't you?" I shook my head."I'm Josh Hollis." I told him, my heart fluttering with hopeful relief then plummeting when I saw the boy in the corner, looking as broken and sad as I felt just seconds ago, he was dressed in cheap jeans and a 3 dollar knock off shirt The boy did look a lot like me, blonde curls blue eyes, and the same face shape, I could only pick out the differences like the shape of his nose and ears because of my face. , I felt pity swell in my heart, but it was weak in comparison to the fluttering yearning hope. Reed could still make it. _Please let her make it!_ I begged silently, _Please! _

Finally when another doctor entered the room, he looked almost cheerful. "We've restored her condition. If you hadn't been there we may not have known, there was a bug in her monitor, she would have expired and we wouldn't have even noticed in time to save her. You're a hero son." he grinned and patted my shoulder, apparently a common gesture among doctors. I tried to smile, but the same feeling of hopelessness settled in my stomach there was still nothing I could do to wake her, bring her back to consciousness. I forced a grin onto my face. "So, she'll be okay?" I asked, hopefully. "We don't know for sure yet, but there's a good chance, her condition is the same as it was before, but I don't know if that's a good thing. There's about a 72% chance she'll wake up." he sad for a moment, "Those are great odds though." he smiled, and it was the first time I realized it was fake, he was a better actor than most people delivering bad news. He must do it really often...of course he does! He's a critical care doctor! I smiled in spite of myself at my stupidity, the doctor looked puzzled as he left the waiting room. I walked over to the rest of Easton and told them the news. Noelle touched my shoulder, a common gesture for _everyone_ now. "She'll make it. Reed's strong." she told me. But I still felt hollow, and part of me knew she wouldn't.

(REED)

the darkness was seriously pissing me off! It kept trying to pull me under, suffocate me, hide me in its inky blackness, it wanted to make me sleep, but I knew it was a deception, that if I let the darkness win I would die. For one moment I felt it and almost let it pull me under, than something pulled me back, there were.. voices, loud and frantic, I think I'm in a hospital, it keeps getting all fuzzy and confusing, but I think I can make it. Then a thought struck me. Josh. He was there in the room when I went down. What if the Crom turned on him, images flashed through the darkness of my horrible nightmare, Josh's body, all cold and lifeless. Suddenly I was sitting up, there was light all around me, and arms around my body. I opened my eyes and stared into Josh's face. "Reed?" he breathed. I looked around. There was a window cut into the faded gray wall, with bright light shining through hurting my eyes. "Josh?" I whispered. I tried to throw my arms around him, but they were trapped by little plastic tubes and wires with needles jabbing into my arms. "what the hell!" I exclaimed and reached to jerk them out then thought better of it. " Oh Reed. I love you so much." he whispered I could hear tears in his voice. "why are you so upset?" I asked.. "Your heart stopped. I thought i'd lost you." he looked away, but I heard the faint sniffle sobs, and I leaned my head into him. The movement made me dizzy and I tried in vain to hide it but, he lay my head down on the pillow and kissed me. Then I moved over, "Join me?" I offered, he smiled and after only a moment's hesitation, he climbed into the narrow bed with me. "Don't tell anyone i'm awake for a while alright? I don't want to fight the swarm yet." I murmured into his chest as he moved my tubes and wires around so I could cuddle into him. It was a perfect moment, despite the raw feeling holes in my back, the weird buzzing in my head, the pain in my throat nose eyes and everywhere else. Besides my physical condition it was perfect. Or more accurately, _he _was perfect.

Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to me. "Where's Noelle?" I asked shaking, "what happened to her? Is she alright." just then she came striding through the doorway, looking grim and frustrated, then she saw me and a grin broke her face, crinkling her forehead and obscuring her eyebrows beneath bandages. "Hey glass licker, you're awake!" she exclaimed with a smirk, I smiled at my stupid old nick name. "Hey Noelle, nice to see you survived." suddenly she was serious. "Reed, I was so scared. You're my best friend. I love you." she moved forward and kissed my forehead which surprised me, Noelle wasn't the sentimental type... everyone will be so relieved! She exclaimed excitedly, "Wait! Please don't tell them for a while, I... ned some time to rest." Noelle smirked, glanced at Josh waggled her eyebrows and departed, leaving Josh and me to laugh our asses off.

**Wow, it's rare that I don't kill characters, hope you enjoyed it, the story's not quite over yet. And i'm working on breaking dawn right now. Anywhoo, please review and spread the word.**

**Also, give me some suggestions for fan fics I should do that I haven't....**


End file.
